


綻放

by Swhite



Category: UNINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swhite/pseuds/Swhite





	綻放

“宥维，我不想继续下去。”

第一次向他提出关系中止是在出道后不久，他原以为两人不可能一同出道，暧昧不明的关系自然而然就会清断，但决赛结果公布当晚，又让这个奢望落空，公司介入并未让赛果有太大的反转，陈宥维搂着他，又窝在颈侧与他耳语，这样亲昵的举动绝不曾在人前张扬，却让胡春杨无可避免地忆起过去不堪回首的荒唐情事。

“我们又可以在一起了。”

胡春杨轻轻推开这个拥抱，他很清楚对方的一起是何种意味，所以也很明确地表明态度。

他不想再继续。  
对方圈着他的手缓缓松开，又低声问他不想继续什么。

“你明明懂得我说的话。“

陈宥维只是笑笑，喉间冒出意味不明的声音，又推着他回到舞台上，他没有答应也没拒绝，此后也再无与他提过这件事；胡春杨以为这个决定已被无声默认，却从未想过陈宥维，其实连他说的半句话，也没听进心里。

直至他堵在房间门前，遮挡去唯一退路，这才让他想起这根埋在他心里腐烂的刺。

“汶瀚哥不在。“  
对方耸耸肩，不以为然。  
“那正好，我找你。“

他头发还滴着水，浴室的蒸气在四肢关节染上粉色，陈宥维靠在墙边看他，房间开了空调，白色T裇的领口被水花印出半透的水渍，胡春杨扯过他手臂让他回去，却丝毫推不动比他高大的身躯。

陈宥维握着他扶住把手的指骨，侧身挡在他身前，对方的手心滚烫，让他一时恍神，松手避开，对方顺势把门关上，又说李汶瀚在管栎的房间。

“我说我找你。“

胡春杨转身坐回床沿，低着头擦头发，也不抬头看他一眼；我们没事情可谈。男孩的身影在他眼前出现，他弯下腰，手掌撑在他膝侧，陈宥维撩开他盖在头顶的毛巾，歪头看他，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光。

“我没要谈事情，我们一直以来有谈过吗？“

陈宥维将掌心覆在自己膝上，凑近的鼻息全喷在他颊边，胡春杨一阵慌乱，他侧身要躲，微温的唇就印在颔骨，对方顺着他意，也不恼，细碎地吻至耳垂，微张开双唇，轻轻舔了舔他。

“不要这样。“

胡春杨熟悉他的习惯，他喜欢绵长的前戏，在他身上处处点火，等他主动缴械投降；他抬手摁住他的脸，陈宥维盯着他看，又咬他掌侧，伸手捏过胡春杨的手腕，一路向下，揉捏摩挲，他像触电似的缩手，又支着床铺，悄悄往后退去。

对方意会他的退缩，又肆无忌弹地往前，跪在他腿边，整个人覆在灯光以下，他从未感受过的压迫感正一步步向他逼近；后颈被一把握着，从发梢到颈椎，温热的指腹紧贴着皮肤表层没入T裇里，另一只手又滑过胯间，握着他腰侧，不重不轻地抚摸。

他对接下来发生的事情太过熟悉，甚至已分不清最先让自己颤栗的是蕴酿的欲望抑或上瘾的恐惧；他的腿疲软乏力，陈宥维膝盖一顶便分开，鼻尖触及脸侧，又吻上眼角，他下意识闭起双眼，湿润的吻就蜿蜒落到鼻尖，在嘴角深化，他张嘴狠咬自己的唇，疼得胡春杨睁开眼睛，握紧他腕骨制止。

粗暴而缓慢的折磨，陈宥维望进他瞳仁，眉眼温柔，他的眼神似饱满的蜜桃，渗着诱人的甜；他握着陈宥维的手指，又逐渐放轻力度，像是一种默许，紧贴唇瓣的温度在厮磨中加温；他的手从颈后爬过咽结，捻着下巴尖要胡春杨卸下防备，他含着对方的下唇，模糊不清地吐出请求：让我亲你。  
染上情欲的声音比往常低沉，他耳根听得一阵滚热，摇头不从，坚决又再度被对方探进衣衫内的指腹扰乱心神，指尖从裤沿滑至小腹上，胸口和背后渗出的薄汗，被搓揉得更加黏稠，他捏着自己的肋骨，又贴心地压到胸前磨蹭，燃起火种。

他下意识便要张嘴喊停，使对方有机可乘，辗压着嘴唇，游进嘴里，柔软、温热，如鱼得水的亲吻在紧密的气息交换中，来得更热烈，陈宥维从未用过这种方式亲吻他，以往蜻蜓点水的接吻，与此刻对比就像儿戏，胶着的水声，在耳边回响，他脑袋晕胀，顺着对方，仰头回应。

陈宥维整个人高温得像在发烧，他支在双腿间的膝盖又往上蹭擦，而胡春杨却提不起劲去反抗，舌根被绞紧，握在他腰侧的手往上捏起胸前软肉，重重揉捏，身体深处发出的叫嚣堵在咽间，发出意味不明的呜咽声，他猛地侧过头，用力喘气，在对方更过分的举动下支支吾吾地拒绝。

“不要这样。“  
“不要这样？那你让我滚。”

他欺身咬开衣领，舔吮锁骨，又往下以鼻尖滑蹭他胸脯每寸肌肤，隔着薄衫，又抬眼看他，睫毛又浓又长，看他一眼，活生生的勾魂。

“不让我滚，我就继续。”  
他的手在乱动，胡春杨想坐起来，又被对方的膝盖抵着，陈宥维挟起胸前挺硬的嫩肉，再次欺身靠近，他摸向自己耳后，他知道我所有敏感的位置；胡春杨盯着他吻得微肿的唇，有些失神；他心里清楚，陈宥维是很大的诱惑。  
“你要我。”

膀间起了反应，他支起的膝盖被陈宥维的手肘夹紧，刚才还在磨蹭他耳廓的手，从运动短裤的裤管爬伸进去；他的腿很白，泡过热水的皮肤透着热感，又被他点点触碰，擦出粉色，他伸往男孩大腿内侧，又探得更深，他看着胡春杨泛红的眼角，又被对方夹紧的双腿惹得情绪更加高涨。

“滚开……”  
“错过最佳时机了。”

腿根逐渐黏热的温度和酥麻，被侵占的手指撩拨得更加汹涌，他勾起内裤边沿，摸到一片湿滑的液体，胡春杨看他坏笑，又急得抬腿踢他；陈宥维捏着小腿肚，牙尖磨在更敏感的肌肉，一边噬咬，一边抚弄他胸口的胀痛。

“你变主动了杨杨。”  
我喜欢得紧。

他羞着脸要往旁边躲，又被裤子里的手指折磨得更加不堪，他将陈宥维的手掌夹在腿间，又被出奇不意地扯下裤头，露比半截臂肉，他急得伸手去提，慌乱间搭在对方手上，又被反握着，他抿着嘴，抑制着不喊出声，陈宥维拉着他的手，去脱自己的裤子，他能感觉到下身被抚弄得泥泞不堪，又拼命坚持着，再也不要越线。

可陈宥维好像懂他的心思，凑到面前，小心翼翼的吻他，温柔轻巧，和刚才的急燥不同；他听见对方解开牛仔裤的声音，又被亲吮得不懂反抗，陈宥维挤在他腿间，又拉他起身，抱到自己身上，褪去衣物的下身，与他无缝交贴，他抵着对方的肩，感觉到股间涨热的东西在蹭他。

他压在后腰的手探到尾椎，沾他满手的清液被用作润滑，他勾起指头，扯开穴肉，探进一根手指，身上的男孩被突然袭击的异物刺激的弓着背，他抓着陈宥维领子，泪眼凄凄的说疼；陈宥维不管，又刺进两根手指，甬道涩得厉害，他又握起胡春杨的前端搓揉；男孩喜欢被温柔对待，他吻过对方脸侧，又说些情话，软下来的身体趴在他胸口前，手臂勾在他颈后，开始哼哼唧唧，真会磨人，他叉开对方大腿，又插得更深。

按到体内敏感点时，男孩便发出近乎撒娇的呜咽声，他弯起手指抠挖，又惹得人更加难耐，他以前说过，像是有蚂蚁在咬他。

“够了宥维，够了。”  
“够了，想让我进去了？”  
他含着男孩的耳垂，又调侃：不久前你还不让操的。  
胡春杨看他，眼里噙着泪，也不反驳。  
“你非要惹我。”  
“那你忍不住，被我勾引到啦？”  
“我说了不。”  
“你嘴里不要，但你心里想。”

我都知道，你就喜欢我这样欺负你。

他撤出手指，融热的前端，一点点没进微张的穴口里，男孩垂眼不看他，憋着气一声不吭，陈宥维按着他的臂，往下压，他被加剧的深度吓得支起身来，又被拉回去，坐得死死。

“还不是时候起来。”  
他以前都是从背后进的，胡春杨被这个下意识的认知羞得不敢看他，又不敢看交合在一起的腿根，只好轻闭着眼逃避；过了良久，没有反应，他偷偷看陈宥维，才看见对方饶有趣味的眼神。  
“你坐着干嘛。”  
要自己动啊；他一时反应不来，愣住片刻，对方顶顶胯又让他快点。  
“你这么紧，再耗着，我要被你夹射了。”

陈宥维只在这种时候说些下流话，可偏偏这样，又使他更加燥急，他羞于承认，又架不住对方诱惑，扶着他的肩起身，又缓缓坐下，它在变大，胡春杨眼睛糊得朦胧一片，他想停下来，但腾升的爱欲在侵蚀神经末梢，尾椎传来的酥痒感在逐渐蔓延，他能感觉到对方的炽热眼神，更加停不下来。

“看着我杨杨。”  
他坐得更深，驱使他律动的欲望在他脑子锤下一根又一根钉子，让他头痛欲裂；陈宥维捧着他的脸，看他，模糊不清的脸在眼前，他努力想看得更清。他扶着胡春杨的胯，在对方低身时，狠狠地往上挺腰，陈宥维看着他逐渐迷离的目光，心里又酸又痛；他喜欢所有触碰、爱抚，他喜欢来自于他的侵犯，陈宥维抽插得更凶，他曾经非常喜欢。

“为什么要逃？”  
胡春杨靠在他肩侧，咬紧牙关，才不至于发出更难堪的叫声。

“要我吗？”  
他逼着胡春杨承认，承认他心里骚动的源头是他、禁不住的欲望原由是他、渴望填补的缺口亦是他；陈宥维亲他的泪，亲他黏稠的脸颊和嘴唇。有星火在燎原，感性连同理智燃烧，他想要这个人的所有；胡春杨贴着他脸颊，又吻在他肩窝，他搂得好紧，像溺水的人找到救命的绳。

他似乎从一开始，就已输得彻底。  
“要。”

世界天旋地转，他跪坐的膝盖被分得更开，深埋在体内的欲望濒临爆发，得到允诺后，横卫直扭，陈宥维抱紧他，像要将他揉进体内，动作狂野粗暴，沉淀在最底层的渴求被搅浑得冒上水面，他的黑暗面、他的灰色地带、他的纯洁、邪念、罪恶感、欢愉感，像被埋在地底深处的种子，在此刻开花绽放。

陈宥维低头亲吻他，胡春杨是他一个人。

“那就不要逃避。”

他折下这朵为他盛开的花，再度占为己有。


End file.
